Just Like In The Movie
by JusSonic
Summary: AU On the cruise that Froggo won from "The Big Game XXX: Loud vs. Froggo", he and his friend Charity started to think about other than the ship's fun: each other. Froggo x Charity


Pairing: Froggo/Charity Bazaar  
  
What story is this: A "What If" story  
  
Story description: This is a "what if" story that takes place after "The Big Game XXX: Loud vs. Froggo" but takes place before "This Is New Found Love, Homie" in the year 2001. As you know, Froggo went on his prize, the cruise, with his crush, Charity Bazaar. What happened on the ship that occurs the events in "This Is New Found Love, Homie?" What if Charity has chosen Froggo instead of Loud?  
  
***********  
  
Froggo looks bored as he watches the ocean from the ship's railing. It was on his second day on the cruise he won after the Big Game between him and Loud and it didn't get interesting despite all the games and acivities and starts to walk around. People didn't seem to notice him as they are too busy with their own affairs. Froggo then stops when he saw something. Charity Bazaar, his crush that started the triangle, sitting in a law chair, sun bathing. The sight of her made Froggo wanted to blush. At first, his role in "The Toasty Histeria Picture Show" was just siblings and love acting. But throughout the film, Froggo started to have feelings for Charity, that he wanted to take her in his arms and kissed her. The problem is, last year he just got together with Loud Kiddington and soon after the film, it started a feud that nearly destroyed them.   
  
Froggo then feel bad as the feud ended up in the Big Game. He tries anything to win Charity's affection from psychic powers to cheating in the last part of the game to nearly killing Loud. Froggo realized that their feud was wrong and he was treating Charity like a trophy. Yet, despite all that, Charity allows him to take her on the cruise (the rule clearly stated that, although Froggo cheated, he gets the prize anyway). He wondered why. Is it to take pity on him for doing an awful thing or as a friend? Froggo sighs. Maybe Charity is doing this as a friend. One thing's for sure. He loves her but believes that Charity would just go back to her first love Loud. He turns around and heads back to his friend. Maybe she and Charity aren't meant to be.  
  
***********  
  
As Charity was sun bathing, she catches sight of Froggo leaving. Was he going to visit her? Or just stared at her like he did when he has a crush on her. Charity knew Froggo feel bad for treating her like his and beating up his best friend Loud. But he should enjoy himself. Charity sighs. She got mixed emotions. She loves Loud ever since the event in Washington, but she also loves Froggo since Pokejedservo's movie. He was so cute in that hat of his, his blonde hair was so...good she wanted to feel it, and he knew how to treat a lady.  
  
Charity stood up and frowns. She loves Loud and Froggo but knew eventually she has to choose one. She knew choosing one would disappoint the other, but she knew that other would get over it and get on with his life. She considers the flaws of her men: Loud yells sometimes yet he has a good heart. Froggo hangs around dictator Stalin yet he isn't evil as him. Charity remembers when Froggo's big buddy Stalin orders his men to take her and the idiot who played her dad away on an episode of the show. True, Froggo was jealous of Loud because she dances with him in the movie, yet it was only acting, right?  
  
Charity smiles and daydreams that she was in a field, smelling flowers. Then she looks up and sees Froggo waving at her. She smiles and goes over to him and holds his hands. The smile he gave her make her feel so good. Then he leans over to her and...and...  
  
Charity stop daydreaming as someone rudely runs by her. She sighs, got up, and heads back to the room she and Froggo are sharing.  
  
******  
  
Froggo sits still by himself. Boy, what a fool he just made of himself. He coulda stayed and talk to her but he has just want to turn away, did he? Froggo's thoughts are interrupts as Charity came in.  
  
"Hi Froggo. Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Charity asked.  
  
"I just don't feel like it right now." Froggo said in his usual voice.  
  
"I see." Charity goes over to sit by him. "You're still guilty about what happened, do you?"  
  
"I don't know why you let me take you on the cruise despite all I did." Froggo said with a sigh.  
  
"You're my friend, Froggo. I wouldn't let past mistakes stop me." Charity said with a smile.  
  
Froggo blushes when she smiles at him. It makes him want to kiss her on the spot, but he decided he couldn't. 'If I do that, Charity would probably say, 'I'm sorry but I chosen Loud instead of you. Nice try, though.' What a waste of a kiss that would be.  
  
Charity on the other hand is thinking about him. 'Sigh. He is so cute. I remembered when we dance in the confusing movie. It was so wonderful it makes me wondered why Loud didn't dance with me. Oh yes. He couldn't because it wasn't in the script.'  
  
"Ahem." Froggo clears his throat. "So does this mean you still enjoyed my company despite what happened?"  
  
"Of course I do. You're nice, you are polite, and...you got a cute butt." Charity said giggling.  
  
"Charity, don't." Froggo said but grinned.  
  
"See? You like it? I can see your smile." Charity said touching his face.  
  
Froggo and Charity blushed. Froggo because of the soft touch of her hand on his face, and Charity because of what she's doing. 'Wow. I liked it.' Froggo thought. Charity removes her hand while her face remains blushing, but Froggo takes it and put it back on his face. 'That was so soft. I don't want her to leave to go anywhere on the cruise.'  
  
Charity manages to remove her hand then hugs him. Froggo hugs back. Then the two stared at each other.  
  
'She is so beautiful. I can glad she isn't so depressed all the time. I can see why Loud liked her during the attack on Washington.' Froggo thought some more.  
  
'Sigh. If only there's a way we can be more than friends.' Charity thought to herself.  
  
Froggo looks at her lips. They look so...inviting. Froggo then leans over to her and kisses her on the lips. To his surprise, Charity kisses back. Froggo can only smiled in his mind as he resumes the kissing. Froggo then broke away.  
  
"Oops. I'm sorry if I did that. Please don't tell Loud." Froggo said nervously.  
  
Charity sshs him, closes her eyes, puts her hands on his face and kisses him some more. Froggo, the nervousness gone, went back to the kissing. 15 seconds later, Charity broke away and smiles at him.  
  
"Why would I do that? When I found who I'm going to spent the rest of my life with?" said Charity with love.  
  
"You mean..." But Froggo knew what she's going to say.  
  
"I have fallen in love with you, Froggo. And you don't need the know the reasons why because you knew them already." Charity explained.  
  
"In that case, I still love you too, Charity." Froggo said. "Do you want to take the concert later on, my love?"  
  
"Of course, Froggo. Of course, after the cruise, I will have to tell Loud whom I choose." Charity said concerning Loud.  
  
"Don't worry. He'd calmed down. Who knows? He may find another girl for him. Until then, let's enjoyed ourselves, my blonde haired beloved." Froggo said leaning back towards Charity again.  
  
Charity kisses her new boyfriend, knowing she will have to hurt Loud's feelings eventually. But for now, she wants to enjoy this moment and participate her Froggy. Of course, even if Aka only calls him that, she doesn't care. But love? That's another story as the new couple started their new relationship together.  
  
The End  
  
Story copyrighted by JusSonic. Remember, this is an AU story so none of this is real. But please read and review it anyway. 


End file.
